


Give and Take

by ezazahaz



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And that's why we love them, BDSM, Bloodplay, Breaking into someone's apartment is not the best way to get consent, Breathplay, F/F, Not safe or sane but at least it's consensual, Okay it could be dub-con, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Root and Shaw are too fucked up to do things the normal way, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She fleetingly wondered how much The Machine knew about her sexual preferences, if Root had particular inside information about her kinks, or if they were really just both fucked up enough to be compatible in bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Shaw wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten to this point, pinning a naked, writhing, grinning Root to her bed.

She knew she had woken up to the sound of the other woman opening the front door of her apartment. She didn't know if the fact that she heard her this time, instead of waking up just before being tazed, was intentional on Root's part. But Shaw launched herself at the intruder, pressing her hard against the wall, gun to her head, and all Root said was, "It's lovely to see you, too," before pushing her lips against Shaw's in a bruising kiss.

Caught between instincts of fighting and fucking, Shaw found herself going along with both, returning the kiss while biting Root's tongue hard enough to bleed. The other woman groaned, and pulled herself free just enough to start taking her own clothes off.

For a second, Shaw thought she should put a stop to--whatever the fuck this was.

But she didn't.

Instead, she followed suit, setting down her gun and stripping herself, then yanked a naked Root into her bedroom, flung her on the bed, and knelt over her, one knee pressed hard between the other woman's legs, already feeling some wetness there.

Root's eyes were full of mischief and challenge, but Shaw thought she also detected a note of surprise, which made her feel oddly proud of herself. While she knew she was playing along with Root's game here, she'd also surprised her by taking charge so quickly.

Shaw knew she'd have to work to keep the upper hand, however. She grabbed Root's wrists just as she was moving to touch Shaw's breasts, and planted them firmly above her head, holding them in place with her left hand. The position caused her hanging breasts just to barely brush Root's nipples, and the other woman gasped, arching up and pressing herself harder into Shaw's knee.

Breathing hard, Root still managed to pour out in that dulcet voice, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do this?"

"Don't really care," Shaw replied lightly, "I have a feeling it's not going to go down exactly the way you'd expected." Then she moved her free right hand to Root's throat, tightening slightly.

Root's eyes widened, fear and excitement both equally obvious, and it sent a spark of arousal through Shaw. Root's breathing quickened, becoming more shallow, though Shaw's fingers weren't gripping hard enough yet to constrict her breathing. "I have a feeling we're both going to enjoy it, regardless." Then Shaw felt Root's leg shift, her knee coming up to rub between Shaw's legs.

Shaw fought to keep control of herself, of the situation. Her body wanted her to close her eyes and revel in the pleasure, but doing so would leave her vulnerable. Instead, she slowly tightened her grip on Root's throat, watching the woman's reaction carefully.

Root maintained eye contact, even as she started to struggle slightly, her wrists trying to break free, while her knee jostled against Shaw's clit in distracting ways.

Though her fingers were now clearly disrupting Root's breathing, Shaw was pretty sure the other woman could force words out if she tried. Still, Shaw decided to take a risk and release her wrists, if only to see what she would do.

The instant Root's hands were free, they didn't go to the hand at her throat, but to Shaw's upper arms, where she dug her nails into the skin, hard enough that Shaw felt blood start to well. The piercing pain was just the counterpoint to the pleasure in her clit that Shaw needed. She fleetingly wondered how much The Machine knew about her sexual preferences, if Root had particular inside information about her kinks, or if they were really just both fucked up enough to be compatible in bed. The heady pleasure of both giving and receiving pain at the same time was one Shaw rarely got to experience; too many of her previous bedpartners were willing to provide one or the other, but not both.

Shaw brought her left hand to join her right at Root's throat, and squeezed ever so slightly tighter. Root's eyes were starting to unfocus, and her fingers were relaxing their grip, lightly spreading blood down Shaw's arms like a child's finger painting. Shaw pushed her knee up hard into Root's clit, just as she squeezed Root's throat in a vice just for an instant. Root jolted a few times like she'd been tazed, then fell limp.

Shaw quickly checked Root's pulse and breathing, pulling back slightly when she determined the other woman was just unconscious. The wetness spreading over Shaw's knee made clear that she had come just before passing out.

Her own arousal was starting to fade, as Shaw wondered how she should be feeling about what she'd just done, wondered how she did feel. She pulled away, still sitting on the bed but not touching the woman lying passed out inches away. She pulled up her knees and crossed her arms, not sure why she didn't stand up and put some clothes on. Instead, she sat, staring at the smeared blood on her upper arms.

Then Root gasped, her eyes flying open, and she immediately sought out Shaw's gaze. Her mouth opened like she was about to say something, then changed her mind. She felt lightly at her throat, where bruises would probably start forming soon, but she had a distant smile on her face. Then she bounced up into a sitting position, facing Shaw with a grin like they were teenagers staying up late at a slumber party. "So, was it good for you?" she asked, voice raspier than usual.

Shaw stared back at her, and Root's smile faltered. "You didn't...?"

Shaw looked away. "You can go now."

"You don't want me to go," Root said with certainty. "I'm sorry I passed out; let me make it up to you."

Shaw snorted at Root's apology for _getting choked out_ , but she didn't object to Root gently pulling her arms apart and nestling between her legs. Root lifted her own right hand and began sucking the blood off her fingertips, and somehow watching that was getting Shaw aroused again, and it's not like she hadn't known she was fucked up but this was certainly making it more obvious.

Root trailed her hand down Shaw's chest and stomach, then pushed two fingers inside her while resting the thumb against her clit. Shaw let it happen, simultaneously wanting to get off and not wanting to give up that much control to Root. But when Root lowered her head and began sucking and biting at her left nipple, Shaw realized the latter was impossible.

Shaw's hands came up to dig into Root's hair, pulling hard--not to yank her off, but to give back some of the pain, regain just a little of the control she was losing by the second.

She rode Root's fingers, grunting softly whenever Root's teeth dug in deeper, or her nail scraped Shaw's clit. She knew she was getting close, but some part of her still didn't want to give Root the satisfaction of making her come.

Then Root pulled her mouth away from Shaw's breast, and put it to her ear instead. "It's okay, Sam," she whispered. "It's okay."

And that shouldn't have done it, but it did, and Shaw was clenching around Root's fingers, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around Root as she rode the waves of pleasure.

When it was over, she felt so heavy and unable to move that she wondered for a second if Root had drugged her. But she had enough strength to pull herself back to half-sitting, half-lying against the wall. Root smiled at her, leaned forward to press a kiss against her nose, and then stood up.

"I sincerely hope we can do this again sometime," she said, then turned and walked out of the room.

A few moments later, Shaw heard the front door open and shut, and the deadbolt slide back into place.

'So do I,' Shaw caught herself thinking, before she rolled over and slept the deepest sleep she'd had in months.


End file.
